One Night Can Last Forever
by LadyThompson
Summary: Finally, a yaoi piece from me [However subtle it may be.] Involves Miguel's reflection over a very interesting night.


"One Night Can Last Forever."

This one-shot fic is quite yaoi. Not intended for kids unless they be raised by open minded parents who will explain to them the simple facts of life. Or at least the facts of a fandom that is mostly populated by bishounen-loving fan femmes.

He sprawled across the bed, the thin sheet pulled over his well-built body. Well, now. What an interesting thing this was, yes?

He curled over onto his side in the hopes that a change of position would help to free his mind from his thoughts.

The night...that wondrous night...

He turned over again, having found that the previous position did nothing for him. He lay upon his stomach. His arm hung lazily over the side of his small bed. You'd think that the dragonslayers could have afforded larger beds. But, no. The elite, whom Zaibach depended largely on to win their war, were apparently deserving of nothing comforting. Unless, of course, Dirandau were to ask for it. They always gave him everything, didn't they? They needed him. They let him do whatever he wanted so long as he would do their bidding.

Migueru glowered at the ceiling. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Dirandau. Dirandau would want explanations. He would demand that Miguru tell him everything and yet not listen to a word of what he said. Dirandau didn't care. Migueru knew it. Dirandau only wanted the results he needed to keep the world as he saw fit. Migueru was not a person to him. He was a symbol. And symbols are not supposed to bleed.

He loved Dirandau. He wanted Dirandau to be truly happy for once instead of that false happiness that always came from battle. But that would never be. For the mean time, he could let Dirandau hit him and hurt him. That allieviated some of the frustration Dirandau felt. From what source it came, Migueru didn't always know. He didn't always care. He certainly didn't care at the moment.

"I want my own life"

He had said those words the night before. He had never said them aloud. He hardly allowed himself to think of them. But last night, he said them and meant them. He dared, for once, to imagine that perhaps his life did not have to revolve around someone who was in such misery, someone who was meant to stay in that misery.

They would never let Dirandau go even if he wanted to leave. They wouldn't let him dream of it even if that meant taking all his dreams away. Working for Dirandau was a dead-end. While most were content and found worth in the fact that they were at least helping him in the time he needed them, Migueru refused to do so. He was always rebellious...much like Dirandau.

He was normally more like the others, willing to tuck his dreams neatly into a bureau drawer while he ran off to do the bidding of his master. But, not after last night.

Last night...

Images flashed through his mind. A gentle grazing of the hand along his face; A kiss; sheets being rufled. A flurry of small memories that would mean nothing to anyone but himself. Well, no. That wasn't true. They would mean something to Dirandau. They would mean treachery.

Migueru curled up on his side once more. Why did he have to go tell Dirandau at all? Why couldn't his partner-in-crime mention it? It wasn't fair!

"He's such a bastard!" Miguel thought. But...no...it wasn't completely true. His lover had many faults, but...well, everyone has faults. And this man gave a few good reasons to overcome resistance because of them.

All Migueru wanted, all he needed at the moment was to have someone to listen to him and understand him. To encourage him. He knew he couldn't keep up with Dirandau's demands his entire life. Especially last night. Everytime he thought of last night, his mind swooned. He felt his stomach dissapear and a strange sensation took over him. It filled him with a delightful shiver. He wished every night could be 'last night' and that he didn't have to be made to feel guilty about it.

Migueru sat up on the bed, sighing. He began stretching. There was no doubt in his mind that Dirandau would absolutely destroy him. This was worse than treachery on the battlefield. Had he tried to save Van, he could have done better. He wanted to be prepared for Dirandau's wrath. He predicted a body toss first, then an innumerable amount of punches to the head. After that, he might get thrown a few more times. He wouldn't mind. This would most likely last longer than other sessions of punishment. That wasn't unexpected. He could understand why.

But that still didn't make it okay! How could it be okay to rip someone apart when they simply couldn't help themselves!

All he wanted to do was to crawl back into bed with his lover. Just crawl away for all eternity. But...alas. That could never be. Even if he threw everything away, his lover would never leave. And that added to his own need to stay.

"I'll stay. For you."

His words were filled with passion. He hoped that love would carry them away, letting them reach the person he so badly wanted to have hear them.

Migueru cocked his head to one side, stretching his neck. He remembered the feel of his dear lover's lips pressed against his skin there. He remembered it all.

"Mmmmmmmmm..."

He falls into his memories, re-living each feeling, each embrace. He giggles out of pure happiness. With his eyes closed, he can have his lover again. The night doesn't have to end.

One night can last forever.

He slowly put his uniform and boots on. He had to go face Dirandau. Dirandau would know he hadn't been at practice. The last thing he knew was that Migueru had been sent to deliever a message in Gatty's place. Migueru had resented it. He hated doing Gatty's job. Oh, hell, he just plain hated Gatty! And he didn't want to see the Strategos. That man always annoyed him. None of the Dragonslayers, except for Gatty, seemed to hold much love for him. They hated what they couldn't understand and Strategos Folken was an enigma. He frightened them, though they didn't want to admit it.

However, there was a fatal question that Strategos had in his arsenal.

What Migueru had been wondering himself all this time but dared not voice aloud.

"Why do you put up with it?"

Migueru had been indignant at the question and was about to speak his peace with this arrogant ass when Folken began naming off a few painful experiences he had seen Migueru have. Migueru wanted to cry out against him. Instead, he ended up simply crying for the wasted measure that was his life. He nearly fell to his knees, but Folken caught him...and things moved on from there.

And now here he was in his own bed, lazing about in the late afternoon, knowing that his punishment would be more severe for every moment that he was late.

He sat up and stretched.

"At least I had something of my own before I died."

And that was something that would never leave him.

I respect Folken as a character, and I feel guilty putting him in the yaoi world. He is a very intelligent character and I don't think he is quite deserving of such a lowering in status. But...heh...well, it was just a fun thing to think about. The idea crept into my head after an ongoing RPG involving Folken and Miguel.Seme and uke, no less. It started out as just plain fun and...um...well actually it's not really a serious story yet. But my mind likes to have every instance mapped out in a serious manner, so here we are!

Besides, Folken takes pity on people. So...um...this could be seen as him taking major pity on Migueru.

I hope you have enjoyed this one shot. And just to let anyone know who might want to ask, no I do not intend to continue any of this story.


End file.
